


Bittersweet Saccharine

by schlackityswag



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Abuse, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityswag/pseuds/schlackityswag
Summary: Schlatt and Quackity were co-workers, President and Vice President. The two explored eachother every so often; their relationship secret. Quackity would stay over some nights, leaving at the crack of dawn as to not get caught. Schlatt got drunk every now and then, Quackity found it charming. Schlatt got drunk more. It was withstandable. Schlatt got drunk. And angry. And Quackity had to stand there and take it.He'd do it for Tubbo.(dadschlatt)//smut, abuse, dub con//
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Quackity/Ghost Schlatt, Quackity/Glatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Bittersweet Saccharine

He treaded lightly, the crunch of leaves beneath his feet deafening within the silence of the path. Shivering, Quackity wandered his way home, his breath visible in the frosty air of the evening; the sun beginning to set.

The light from the windows of Schlatt’s house pranced against the skin of his cheeks, finally beginning to get warm. He quickly opened the door and clicked it shut as he collapsed inside. To his right, he caught sight of his superior; on the couch, half asleep, clearly drunk as fuck. His suit was strewn across the floor, bottles in piles and wine stains on the carpet.

Alex crept his way behind the couch, stepping lightly to Tubbo’s bedroom- of which he cracked open the door. Sound asleep layed Tubbo, the light of Quackity’s day- he tucked him in a bit more, kissing their forehead. Quackity was similar to a babysitter to Tubbo, constantly visiting them and bringing him toys and gifts. Tubbo’s birthday was tomorrow, Quackity had gone out to get him a present; of which he set down on Tubbo's dresser. He stepped backward, exiting the room as quietly as possible. 

Shutting the door, he bumped into something behind him. He turned- “Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Schlatt. Oh, Christ. “Schlatt, sir, I went to get Tubbo a birthday present- y-you were passed out, I went to get it b-because you forgot..” He shuddered, backing away- that was bold, telling Schlatt that he _forgot_ . He was probably too drunk to remember, anyways.

“Bullshit,” his voice was hoarse and deep, it ringed in Quackity’s ears. “Alex, where have you really been?” Quackity shivered at the name. “I-I told you already, Schlatt,” he stuttered out. “Hm.” Schlatt loomed over Alex, his eyes predatory. He sat his hands on either of Quackity's shoulders, gripping harshly, and pushing him forward against the wall.

“Are you actually trying to talk back, _slut_?” Alex flushed. He’s _pissed_. But that didn’t stop the heat from building up in his chest. “Do you think that being a bitch is gonna get you anywhere?” Schlatt cupped the side of Quackity’s cheek. “You’re so pretty, y’know...” He gripped onto Alex’s chin tight, tilting his head up to face his own. On the sudden rough contact, Quackity whined. “It’s a shame you’re such a whore,” he degraded, his mouth centimeters away from Quackity’s.

He pranced his lips against the bottom of Quackity's chin, light kisses moving downward. Schlatt made his way to Alex’s neck, his breath brushing against his collarbone. Quackity was completely red, his breath uneasy and shaking. “Sch-Schlatt,” he barely mustered out- and Schlatt bit down hard. Quackity’s breath hitched, leaning his head back to moan quietly.

Schlatt pulled away, Alex whining at the loss of contact. “Proves my fucking point.” Schlatt roughly pushed Quackity onto the floor, causing Alex to cuss; rolling his eyes he stared over Quackity.“Fucking tell me where you’re going, _alway_ s. You’re my vice, I need to know where you are.” Quackity looked up, rubbing his back in pain. “At _all_ _times.”_ Quackity nodded fearfully. “Yes, sir.” Schlatt glared at him. “Go home.” Quackity quickly sat up, rubbing his neck. “Yes, sir.” He treaded towards the door quickly, his arms crossed, his eyes glassy.

“Q?” Schlatt’s voice crept across the room. “Yes, Schlatt?” Quackity turned. “Stay a little after Tubbo’s birthday, I’m gonna need some extra work from you,” he smirked. Alex straightened his back, fixing his tie as a slight blush pranced across his cheeks. “Y-yes, sir.” On that, Quackity opened the door, the cold air rushing in- and he exited, shutting the door behind him.

\--

“ _Schlatt_?”

The air was moist, all he could feel was the cold. It was pitch black, and the floor was wet. “Schlatt? Where are you,” Quackity muttered, on the verge of tears. When did he start crying? “Schlatt!” he sobbed out, walking forward but seemingly moving nowhere. Why was he calling for Schlatt, again? 

“Johnathan,” he muttered, shivering. “Schlatt, please,” he cried, collapsing onto the floor, head in his hands. His tears fell through the cracks of his fingers, the cold, wet floor drenching his pants. He hitched and sobbed, the only sounds being his crying echoing, as if to mock him. He felt the cold rise up to his knees, only rising rapidly. He quickly shot up, trying to escape the black void that was consuming him. “ _Schlatt_! Help, pl-” he choked on his own words, the void consuming his lungs and eyes. All he could hear was a beeping in the distance- a consistent one, one that sounded awfully familiar-

“ _SCHLATT_!” 

Quackity sat up in bed, cold sweat beaded on his forehead. To his right, he slammed his alarm clock off. He was panting and distraught, he clenched his hand onto his shirt. Right, a nightmare. He’d been enduring these for weeks, usually waking up in the same manner. He slowed his breathing as best as possible, and lifted his covers off of him. “Christ.” He flopped out of bed, still only wearing his shirt and boxers, and made his way to the kitchen. 

Lazily, he prepared himself a cup of coffee and got dressed as he waited for it. Today was Tubbo's birthday, Alex had made sure to set his clock to wake him up before Tubbo did. He really wanted to see the kid happy today, he hadn't been too bright lately. But Quackity felt like today he could change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I'll be posting more soon :]  
> also thought of the title while listening to Saccharine by Jazmin Bean go listen sjdbhjkfdl


End file.
